Min Käraste Kärlek
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Tiina feeling jealous and insecure when she saw his lover with his ex-girlfriend. Sweden x femFinland. Don't like don't read.


**Min Käraste Kärlek  
**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: M

Pairing: Adult!Sweden x teenage fem!Finland

Warning: hentai, semi-loli , PWP, AU series, don't like don't read.

Note: Halldora (fem!Norge), Sven (Ladonia)

* * *

Tiina Vainamoinen is waiting Berwald anxiously and looking after Peter, he was sleeping at living room's sofa. Her current mood is not good, all her mood is messed-up after she's looking Halldora and Berwald at Tivoli. She doesn't know why Berwald do something like that. Berwald already promise her if he wouldn't meet Halldora since they were date six months ago. But the reality, they're meet each other and it made she upset.

"Why Ber do something like that? I thought Ber love me so much!" she asked, only a whisper. Her heart was crowded after see it. Maybe he and Halldora just meet without plan, accidental meeting but it provoke jealousy at the time.

Because the fact is Berwald and Halldora are lovers, for six years. Perhaps, it's happen before Tiina was born. Maybe at the time, Berwald in her age now and very young.

She shouldn't jealous like this. It's only an old memories. Berwald not to back dating again with Halldora and they're only talk about their life now.

No—she just afraid if Berwald leave her because that woman. She's feel insecure about it. All she wants is married him. Live forever with him.

Five years ago, she fall in love with Berwald.

Six months ago, she declared her feelings to him. He says if he loves her too.

Tiina doesn't understand why she fell in love with someone who can't speak clearly, with poker face and sometimes his cold-hearted. But she understood him, deep in her heart. Only his words, it made her heart pangs in love, again.

"Why stand here, Tiina?"

Tiina looked over and she recognized the owner of that voice. Berwald, her adult boyfriend for six months. Berwald is thirty one years old and she's sixteen years old.

Of course, she's underage.

"Hello, Ber!" Tiina greet him with friendly sound. "Sorry to disturb the night, but I want to come here a minute. Mamma already gave me permission to stay here."

Berwald looked her for a moment. "Why all of a sudden?"

She felt her body shake, heart racing fast—it wants to exploding now. Her eyes could not see his eyes . She is like frozen in place without being able to move to another place.

"Is there something?" he asked again and embraced her tightly from behind. "Like hide something?"

Tiina not hug him back and was silent for a moment— but she said something after that. "Oh yes, on June 6, it's your birthday, right?"

Tiina was acting strange today, he thought logically. Previously, Tiina never act like this. He looked at Tiina suspiciously and release the arms. "Something wrong, Tiina?"

"I wanted to give something to Ber," she replied with a forced smile and pick up a calendar that was nearby.. "Because this year I will celebrate your birthday anniversary together. Only with you."

"I do not understand," he responded with cold words. He couldn't think what's matter, Tiina might be drunk but no alcohol inside in her mouth.

His cold responses make Tiina's heart wounded and she remembered again about Halldora. Everything she does, Berwald not understand. "I want give you the best gift, Ber," she said quietly and pulled his shirt. "I want Ber always remember about me."

"Why?" Berwald asked in surprise.

Last summer five years ago, he met Berwald when she fell from a tree and Berwald treat her leg. Winter, he fell in love with the Berwald until today. Everything was so perfect that last year Berwald said that he had a lover in the past. His ex was so beautiful, the Norwegian ice lady. Her name is Halldora Bondevik. Her eyes is sharp and beautiful violet colours, straight blonde hair. Not like her, a chubby face and curvy body.

"According to Ber!" Tiina replied. "Are Miss Bondevik beautiful?"

"Do not joke," he replied irritably. "I've got you."

Tiina look at him and her tone change slowly, only the whisper and Berwald can't hear it clearly. "She was beautiful and I—"

She jealous at her, she will lost. If Berwald back in Halldora arms, no one can prevent them.

"Sorry, I'm being weird," she said and left her hands from his shirt. "I'm leaving."

Tiina walking toward the door and dreams of becoming a family with Berwald, Peter and Sven had vanished. Tiina liked them both like her children of even Peter was the adopted son. Maybe he was not destined to be with him.

She unfinished reach the door, she was arrested by the strong arms of someone who embraced her tightly. Hold her tiny body from falling. "Don't go!"

Tiina moaned softly, trembling at once . Berwald was beside her and held her not to go. She did not understand what's on his mind. Is Berwald  
prefer Halldora than herself? Why he's not leaving her? For what he's holding her if he still loves Halldora, it only hurt Tiina's heart.

"Berr—."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N Sorry if my grammar is really sucks :( I tried the best. This is my English Version of **Love for You** fanfiction. Ah, this fanfiction is PWP at next chapter. Sve is 30 years old and femFin is 15-16 years old. It based from roleplay with my brother.

I need concrit about grammar and no flame, por favor :D


End file.
